Agent Hooves Chp 1
by Uncle Hooves
Summary: agent hooves is the first pony to get evaluated in the field... To his luck he gets to solve a mystery in ponyville with the help of the My Little Pony Gang: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, and Twilight sparkle... with help of doctor whooves, Derpy Hooves, And Button mane... will they catch the mysterious mayor in time? AND pass the test?


"honey, you had better get doing or else you are going to be late!" my mom cried out from the kitchen witch she never seems to leave. I knew I was going to be late. I didn't mind. I wasn't in a hurry to go get evaluated.

Hi, my name is Agent Hooves and I am about to go get evaluated so I can be a real agent on the fields. Everypony would only dream of being an agent working for princess Celestia. But only a few get that opportunity. And I made it in. that is a once I a lifetime opportunity. Being an agent is everything to me. If I don't pass it will crush my reputation, I won't be invited to the grand galloping galla and I will never get my cutie mark. For agent ponies, you must pass evaluation to get your cutie mark. So this is very important to me and my family.

"ooh, I want to go!" my little filly brother, squirt, said from the outside of the door.

"no way, if you come you will ruin everything." My brother is baby blue with a dark blue mane like the rest of my family. I have grey highlights in my hair. Everypony in my family is baby blue except for my dad who came bursting in the front door looking relived to see me.

"oh good I didn't miss it" my dad said.

"miss what" knowing the answer. I was ready for an excuse but before I could tell him no my mom came out.

"ready Phill?" my mom said. Oh great, now my mom was coming. I don't want them to see me compete in the annual obstacle course they have every year for evaluation.

"can I come daddy?" squirt said jumping up to him.

"of course, but we better go now, the carriage is here to bring us to Canterlot." We live in fillydelphia and the carriage was here.

"sure, lets just invite EVERYPONY to my evaluation." I said walking out to the carriage. The two horses carried my family and I family all the way to canterlot. The trip took two full hours. Being stuck in a carriage with squirt for two hours is like prison with a mental cellmate. Every five minutes: "are we there yet?" "what is that"

"what are there names" it was driving me crazy.

"hey, look it's Canterlot!" squirt said. Yes, but we have to pass Ponyville on the way there.

"this place is so… run down" my mother said. I was not paying any attention to the insult of the town. My eyes were focused on the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. There, in front of my eyes, a beautiful purple unicorn with dark purple hair with light purple highlights. And a beautiful cutie mark. I was so awestruck, I was paying no attention to my brother squirt.

"hey, hey, hey, hey"

"what" I said paying no attention to him.

"are you exited?' he asked

"mhm" I said still staring at her until she faded away in the distance. I snapped back into the swing of things.

"sorry, what?" squirt than peeked out the back window to see what I was staring at. He turned back to me with a cheap smile. I was waiting for an insult but he just turned around. What was he doing, he usually makes fun of me.

Time passed by quickly after that we got to the castle gates where we all stood and waited for several minutes before being confronted by a guard, he looked like the captain. I imagined myself in one of those uniforms, I couldn't wait for my test. The gates swung open with his horns magic.

"hello" he said to me

"my name is shining armor, I am going to take you to princess Celestia." This guy looked important, so without hesitation, I went with him. The gates closed behind me.

"wait, can my family come?"

"nope, they can wait for you there until you come back" I looked back at my family hoping they would understand. They seemed a little bit disappointed. But they were still positive

"it is okay sweetie" my mother said.

"we will wait right here." My dad said with a gesture to go on. We walked for a while. Everything was so in order. I wasn't used to this. The palace was bigger than I expected. The walk to the corridor took a gaping thirty minutes.

"so, are you exited for the obstacle course." He said

"yea, is it hard."

" it depends on your class, what class are you in?"

"second."

"well, than it wont be so hard." That was a big relief. It eased my nerves and it made me more confidant. The rest of the walk was quiet. We finally got to the arena. We were about to walk in when two guards stopped us/

"sorry sir, but Celestia wanted me to inform you that you should go to the palace." We both had confused faces on

"are you sure?" shining armor said.

"yes sir." This made me worried. Everypony I knew who passed went into the obstacle course.

"what is happening shining armor?" I asked.

"I don't know, this is the first time this has happened." Now I was shivering, was I being demoted? Or worse, was I going to be set back all the way to jr. agent training? This was the worst feeling I have ever had. And looking back up to shining armor, he looked the same. We finally arrived at the gates. I almost pissed myself when they opened. What is going to happen? When we entered, princess Celestia was sitting where she was suppose to be. On her throne. We walked in and there was a silence. She was smiling like the nice person she was. I looked to both of my sides and saw that all the guard including shining armor, so I did the same.

"Agent Hooves, welcome!"


End file.
